A Caged Bird
by EshtarWind
Summary: A fable Nejiten. A locked dove... and a free raven. Would he try to find a way? or would he opted to stay there forever?


Soo... After thinking for a while, I finally decided to post my narative story for my English Test here. Well, basically we can choose whether to make Narrative or Report or Recount, etc. But the hunger of having written absolutely no fics at all for the last few months drove me crazy and I naturally choose... Narrative. Yeah!!!! And I wrote fanfic. NejiTen. But fable. (?!)

Yes, a fable of NejiTen.

Since I only have a few minutes, I wrote in in lightning speed so I didn't put the details and messed my grammar and all... but I've corrected some. (although there'll be inevitable faults but ah...) Maaaa... Here it is:

-----------------------------------------------  
**The Caged Bird**  
------------------------------------------------

One day, there was a male dove locked up in a cage. He was once a proud dove, flapping his wings in grace and showing off his wonderful white wings. He _was,_ until a man forcibly took him and locked him inside the cage. He thought there was no hope, no chance for him to get away. The only freedom left in him was death... and so he thought until a black female raven found him.

She flew towards him, looking at him with her dark brown eyes. He looked away. He had seen her before, flying between the trees in glee. He was like that too... He _was_. Before he got locked up.

"I've been watching you for days now," said the raven suddenly. "You always sulk there. Aren't you tired of being there for too long already?"

The dove was taken aback by the straight statement. No greetings, no introduction. She was curious and all she needed to know was his answer._ Isn't it obvious?!_ he thought grimly. _I hate being locked up here! Can't you see that?!_

But instead of saying all he thought, he looked away again and said, "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah." said the raven idly. "I thought so."

She flapped her wings.

"I just thought maybe you miss freedom but I guess you're too naive to even think about breaking away. Too bad. I'm just about helping you get away so we can fly together.:

_Help?_ he thought. He looked at her in the eyes and said, "No one can help me."

The raven shrugged then flapped her wings.

"I guess."

After that last statement she flew, leaving him behind with his thoughts.

X

For days he tried to erase the thought of getting away but he failed. The desire to fly again, the feeling of wanting the air to move under his wings... was just too much to bear. But his pride often won. He wouldn't ask her for help. He wouldn't. But how could he get away, then? The lock was outside and he was inside. He couldn't get the lock at all. Heck. all along... he was fated to be caged after all...

He never thought about getting away again, until one day...

"Let's fry the dove instead," he heard the man who locked him said. "There's no use keeping him any longer. They said birds will be a nice cuisine. He will be perfect for the day."

_That's IT!!! _He thought, jerking forward and tried to get his beak out. _I got to get away before he comes and fries me!!! I won't die... NOT BEFORE I FLY AGAIN!!!!!!_

"Changing your mind?"

The mocking sound of the raved startled him. He turned around and found the raven watching him in an amused expression. He inwardly cursed her. Yes, he couldn't get away without her help and he could hear the sound of the man sharpening his knife.

"I guess you need help, eh?" she continued teasingly. But then after a few moments of silence, she turned around. "Or maybe not. Perhaps I'll just fly away and leave you here with the other barbeque and..."

DARN IT!!!

"HELP ME!!!" he finally shouted. The raven stopped her movement. She looked at him with one of her eyes then annoyingly said, "Excuse me?"

"Help me..." The dove lowered his voice. "I... i want to be free."

"I didn't hear a 'Please'," said the raven, titling her head. He cursed her. Oh, so bad.

"Please," he finally said. The raven nodded then said, "That's more like it!"

The raven stuck her beak into the lock and tried to unlock it. The man was now ready to kill the dove and was heading towards the cage.

"Hurry!" he whispered at her. "He's coming!!!"

And the sound of a 'click' was heard... then the door was wide open for him to go...

Then he flapped his wings... and flew to the sky, breathing in the scent of the freedom and the air. The raven flew beside him as she promised, watching him like how she always did when he was locked up. But now he was free... and she thought it was the best sight of all.

"WHAT THE?!" the man dropped his knife, looking at the open cage in revelation. "WHAT HAPPENED?! How could it get away?! How... DARN IT!!!!"

The man cursed and cursed... but little did he know that now the dove and the raven flew together to the cast sky, living in freedom once again...

**--------------------------------  
The End  
-----------------------------------------**

Bwahahahahaha!!! What an OOC Neji!!! Bwahahahahahaha!!!! My English Teacher has no idea from where this idea came from. And you know what? She liked it!!!!! -bwoohohohohoho!!!- If only she knew how adorable NejiTen is... -wink-


End file.
